1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a variable data printing method, and in particular, it relates to a variable data printing method that prints variable content and form content separately or prints color content and black and white content separately using different printers.
2. Description of Related Art
Variable data printing (VDP) is a form of printing multiple pieces (often large numbers of pieces) where each piece contains a combination of form content (common to all of the pieces or a large subset of the pieces) and variable content (different for each piece, such as name and address). VDP are widely used to print personalized letters, direct marketing materials, billing statements, etc. Typically, a database or external file is used to provide the information for the variable content. Form content is also provided as external files or a database. For example, the variable data and form data may be provided in a PDF file.